What if the Wattersons were Looney Tunes characters?/Baby Looney Tunes
Baby Looney Tunes is an American animated television series depicting toddler and preschool versions of Looney Tunes characters. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The show premiered as a full series on September 16, 2002 and returned to WB stations usually before or after the Kids' WB block from 2002 to 2003 and continued to air on Cartoon Network when the series ended on April 20, 2005, but it began airing reruns from 2005-2010 and on Boomerang from August 29, 2005-present. Characters Main characters * Baby Bugs – (voiced by Samuel Vincent) He is indicated to be the oldest of the babies, which makes him their official leader. His leadership however does tend to cause tension, especially with Lola and Daffy. * Baby Tweety – (also voiced by Samuel Vincent) The youngest and the smallest of the gang. Depicted as the brainstormer, because he comes up with ideas when the others are fresh out of them. He is very sensitive about his small frame (which he must overcome in most episodes centered around him) and curious about what he encounters. * Baby Daffy – (Also voiced by Samuel Vincent) He is second in the lead after Bugs. Often, he always wants his personal gain. When he does not get what he wants he believes he is treated unfairly, not noticing the inconvenience inflicted on the others. But half the time he does show and mean good intent. * Baby Lola – (voiced by Britt McKillip) Sometimes, she takes charge. Her independence is greater than the others and she has more boyish tendencies than the other girls. * Baby Taz – (voiced by Ian James Corlett) As much as Taz is well behaved, he often mistakes various objects for food and sometimes breaks things with his spin. He has a sense of fun which exceeds all the others. He is also more cheeky, crying for when things go wrong or when they don't go the way he wants them to. * Baby Sylvester – (voiced by Terry Klassen) The tallest of the babies, not counting Bugs and Lola's ears. At times, he is shy and anxious, and he makes an easy target for Daffy to hoax and trade with. He is rarely seen using his claws. He likes to get attention from Granny more than the others. Sylvester is afraid of lightning and he hates pickles. * Baby Melissa – (voiced by Janyse Jaud) She often sticks with Petunia; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is a highly practical and creative sort with a friendly personality, but at times she can be a control freak and get on the others' nerves. * Baby Petunia – (voiced by Chiara Zanni) She often sticks with Melissa; the two were abruptly added to the main cast in the middle of the first season. She is more intelligent than the other babies with insatiable curiosity. In the episode "Let Harder They Fall", she is no longer wearing diaper anymore like other babies but by the time Petunia wears yellow, frilly training underpants with a white bow in the middle and "Petunia the Piggy Bank", she learned to save money. * Baby Richard – (also voiced by Terry Klassem) He is lazy. TBD. * Baby Nicole – (voiced by Tara Strong) TBD. She keeps the gang safe from danger. * Granny – (voiced by June Foray) She offers professional love and care for the babies to keep them happy. Being the only adult in their lives, the babies are fascinated and inspired by her intelligence, wisdom and ability to overcome problems when they arise with ease. * Floyd Minton – (voiced by Brian Drummond) Granny's nephew. Sometimes he is overwhelmed by the responsibility he takes on the babies, but he is determined never to let Granny down. He often keeps an eye on one of the individual babies in each episode during Season 2. Other characters Several other Looney Tunes characters except Speedy Gonzales have made cameos over the course of the show's run, mainly as guest spots or during songs. Baby Prissy, Baby Marc Antony and Baby Penelope appear in the songs, “Down By The Cage”, “Paws and Feathers” and “Vive Le Pew", respectively. Baby Marvin, Baby Elmer, Baby Instant Martians, Baby Gossamer and Baby Foghorn appear in “War Of The Weirds”, “Bully For Bugs”, “A Mid-Autumn Night’s Scream”, “Stop and Smell Up the Flowers“ and "Cock A Doodle Do It!", respectively. Baby Wile E. and Baby Road Runner appear in multiple songs, as do Baby Pepe, Baby Porky and Baby Sam. Music DVD releases Production